Like a Candle in Your Hands
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Eddie is still Jill's guardian, but they are also in a "secret" relationship that obviously everyone knows about because they can't keep their eyes off each other. Their latest evening spent together culminates in some very intense moments.


_Author's note: Just wanted to do some sexy times. This is the result. Let me know what you think. I may be doing another multi-chapter with this couple, so keep your eyes out for that one._

_The title comes from the Fools For Rowan song Light Me Up. You should listen to it because it is awesome!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Like a Candle in Your Hands

As they stepped into the palace, Jill looked over gave Eddie a sweet smile tinged with just a little bit of...something he couldn't quite place. Was she being seductive? Was she just trying to smirk like Adrian? He never really knew how to take Jill because sometimes it was like he was talking to Adrian and sometimes it was Jill and yet others an odd mixture of the two.

He smiled back a moment as he looped his index finger with hers. It was how they kept in contact while out and about. Their relationship was still not public knowledge, but one look at the adoring glances both shared on occasion gave them away. So everyone knew, but no one ever said anything.

The rest of the guard broke off at different intervals through the palace. Outside the last stop, Jill grinned at Eddie as she opened the door to her suite. He usually either waited just outside or left her for another guardian and reported to Rose, depending on where they had been. Sometimes he went in to hang out with her for a while if he was off duty. They never got to spend time at his place. He had roommates anyway.

"Come inside." Jill said. "I need to talk to you."

"I need to go report to Rose." He argued lamely.

"Rose can wait." She gave him a very Adrian-like smirk and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him inside. She pressed him against the door and covered his mouth with her own in a deep kiss. "It's been a long time since we were alone, Eddie."

"It has." His hands came to rest on her hips as she pressed them into his. "Let me just call Rose and let her know we made it back from our excursion."

Jill's face fell slightly. "Our date. It was a date." She let out a frustrated groan. "I don't like this. Why can't we just say it out loud already? Everyone knows. I didn't just go to a movie with a bunch of people I'm barely friends with. I went on a date with my boyfriend. I just happen to need body guards." She paused and got a wicked gleam in her eye. "Call Rose. I have something I need to do. Then meet me in my bedroom."

"Your bedroom? Jill, I don't think that's a very good idea."

She silenced him with a kiss. "Bedroom. I had a very important discussion with Adrian and I need to tell you about it."

"In the bedroom?" He had a slight idea what was happening. They had been dating for several months. It was about time.

She winked and sauntered off.

Eddie took several calming breaths and then punched in Rose's number and gave her the run-down of their time out.

"Thanks, Eddie. She about to turn in?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have protection?" His friend asked.

"Rose, I... I'm going to screw this all up."

"Just don't think too much." He could hear the laughter in her voice. "And I was serious about that question. The last thing we need is for the queen's sister to have a dhampir baby while she's still in school."

"I know."

Rose laughed again. "Just have fun."

Eddie sighed. "Yeah, fun." He hung up and sat the phone beside the front door. He locked it and shut off the lights as he went. He tapped on her bedroom door which was slightly ajar.

The door swung open to reveal Jill sitting against her headboard wearing a beautiful lingerie set in pale blue. It looked great against her light skin.

"We can do whatever you want." She said softly. "We can just make out for a while. You could hold me. Or you can leave. But we've been at this for quite a while, dancing around it—"

"Sh." Eddie kicked off his shoes. He took off his shirt as he walked toward the bed. He smiled and dropped his jeans just before he stretched out over her. "Do you know that I love you, Jill? I've never gotten up enough nerve to say it. But I love you."

"Oh, Eddie." She sighed just before their mouths connected.

The kiss started out slowly, tentatively. But it quickly shifted to something fiercer, hungrier. Eddie's hands roamed ravenously over her skin. They'd kissed like this before, but never with so few layers between them.

Jill returned his touch with just as much enthusiasm. She scraped her nails lightly over his back and he took in a sharp breath. She felt him growing harder against her.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her. He smiled and kissed her once more and then moved his mouth lower on her body. He pulled one of her breasts free from her bra and kissed it gently.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and she moaned softly. This only gave Eddie permission to do more. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, running his tongue over the sensitive flesh, making it hard. She whined and gripped his hair even tighter.

Eddie lifted his mouth back to hers once more. He rolled onto his back and pulled Jill on top of him. She grinned as she sat back. She removed her bra and dropped it on his face. He laughed and threw it off to his side as he pulled her back down and into their never-ending kiss. Her hands roamed lower until she reached his growing erection.

"Wait." He gasped. "We should talk a second."

"About what?" Jill's lips brushed against Eddie's as she spoke.

He swallowed. "Is this just fooling around or are we, um…?"

"I just want to try something." She crooned.

"It's like you're trying a lot." He smiled and kissed her, kneading his hands into her back.

She giggled and slipped her hand down the front of his briefs. "You've never let me before."

"And I was so wrong." He pulled her in for yet another kiss. "It's Adrian's influence, isn't it?"

She laughed and pulled at his underwear. "Maybe it is. We had a nice, long talk. He gave me some pointers."

"It's a really great thing to have a best friend of the opposite sex." He paused as they each removed their final articles of clothing. "Rose and Sydney _both_ gave me pointers."

"Very good. I hope they gave you some good advice." She tangled her fingers in his as she leaned in for another kiss. "I don't want to have sex with you—"

"Gee, thanks." Eddie said with a grin.

Jill laughed. "Let me finish. I don't want to have sex with you completely. This is the first time we've even been fully naked together. I'd like to please you. I don't care how messy it is."

He nodded as he looked her over appreciatively. "I don't want to mess it up. Are you sure?"

"I am if you are." She watched him expectantly.

He rolled her underneath him with the efficiency she'd seen in his training. He took control of her body and she gladly let him. His mouth roamed slowly, almost achingly so, down her body. He paused at her breasts once more, reveling in the sounds she made and the feel of her pressing herself up into him. Finally, he continued his journey lower. He used his tongue more and more until he finally made contact with her aching core.

Jill's gasp quickly turned into a series of moans that only increased in volume as the pressure within her body rose. She cradled Eddie's head gently as he licked and sucked and kissed her closer and closer to her climax. And then a line in her belly went taut and she gasped his name out. Her body shook and it was exhilarating. She collapsed backward and panted as Eddie made his way slowly back up her body with gentle kisses.

"Was that okay?" He asked as he kissed her lips softly.

"It was perfect." She sighed.

"I hope not too perfect, it was just the first time."

She reached up and touched his face. "It can only get better, surely."

"Surely." Eddie covered her mouth with his once more

"Your turn." Jill pushed him onto his back. She didn't play games with him. She grabbed onto his hard length and started stroking him slowly as she kissed him and kneaded her other hand into his hard muscles all over his torso.

Eddie said nothing as she finally made her way down his body. She smiled up at him briefly before she flicked out her tongue and licked him from base to tip. She closed her mouth over his stiffness and a small, incomprehensible sound escaped him. He tried to watch her as she worked over his sensitive skin, but it all became too much.

His head fell back against the pillow. He finally found his voice in the moments before he came, but nothing he said made any sense. It didn't matter, the emotion was there. A primal sound escaped him as he finally came. He pressed his hands over his eyes as he breathed in and out slowly to calm himself. He floated in the amazing sensations still running through his body for an unknown amount of time. He felt Jill leave and then return, but didn't take much note until she pulled his hands away.

"You like that?" She said with a playful smile.

He nodded, not trusting his own voice.

She laughed and kissed him. "We should put on a movie or something. Unless you want to sleep. I'm personally in no mood to sleep. I feel invigorated!"

Eddie laughed. "A movie would be nice. As long as we don't have to put our clothes back on yet."

"No clothes." Jill leaned over him and picked up her remote. "I think we should implement a new rule for my place." She said as she scrolled through her Netflix queue.

"What rule?" He pulled her against his chest.

"Clothing optional." She said with a seductive giggle.

He laughed in her ear. "And by optional do you mean pants off as soon as we shut the door?"

"Of course." She turned her head and kissed him. "And I want to be official. I know everyone will shake their heads because they've known all along, but I want to go places with you and not have to pretend you're my guardian."

"I'm still going to be part of your royal guard outside of Court. I already discussed this with Rose."

"So what are you going to do inside Court?"

"Still undecided. But we can talk about it later." He pointed. "Put on that romantic comedy. So if we get caught up in each other it won't be a huge deal. All those things have the same plot anyway."

She gave him a look of mock indignation. She put it on anyway. Then she leaned into him and started kissing him. It was quite a while before they were able to stop.


End file.
